1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for sending a message in a mobile communication system, and particularly, to a method and system for generating and posting a message to a network site such as an Internet website.
2. Description of the Background Art
With rapid development and spread of a mobile communication technology, not only can messages be sent between mobile terminals but also using a mobile terminal, an Internet mail can be checked or messages can be sent to an Internet site (e.g., homepage). Hereinafter, a message being received and sent between a mobile terminal and an Internet site is called an Internet message for the purpose of simplicity.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method of sending an Internet message in accordance with a background art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in order to send a message to an Internet site, a subscriber selects an ‘Internet connection’ menu on a mobile communications terminal (S10). The subscriber then inputs a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) address of an Internet homepage to which the subscriber intends to connect (S20), and attempts to connect to the Internet homepage (S30).
When the subscriber is connected to the Internet homepage, the subscriber moves to a bulletin board or a guest book of that homepage and writes a message using the subscriber's mobile communications terminal (S40 and S50). Then, if the subscriber completes writing the message, the subscriber releases the connection to the Internet homepage (S60), thereby completing the process of writing and sending a message.
The method of sending a message according to the background art, however, has a number of problems and limitations. For example, it requires relatively high cost because the Internet connection must be maintained until the subscriber completes writing the message. Further, it causes inconvenience to the subscriber since the subscribe must input a full URL address. It also has a disadvantage in that the subscriber cannot visit a bulletin board (or a guest book) of a corresponding homepage if the subscriber does not know the exact URL address of the Internet homepage that the subscriber would like to visit. In addition, since a general mobile communications terminal has limited hardware resources unlike a general personal computer, Internet sites the subscriber can visit are limited.